Intromissão Indesejada
by FireKai
Summary: Wincest. Sam e Dean tinham terminado uma caçada. Tudo parecia bem, até aparecer Amy e começar a tentar seduzir Sam. Dean não ficou nada contente, mas Amy parecia determinada. Conseguirá Dean impedir que Amy seduza o seu Sam? Oneshot.


**Título: **Intromissão Indesejada

**Autoria: **FireKai

**Género: **Wincest, não gosta, não leia.

**Casal: **Dean e Sam

**Aviso: **Sobrenatural e as suas personagens não me pertencem

**Sumário: **Wincest. Sam e Dean tinham terminado uma caçada. Tudo parecia bem, até aparecer Amy e começar a tentar seduzir Sam. Dean não ficou nada contente, mas Amy parecia determinada. Conseguirá Dean impedir que Amy seduza o seu Sam? Oneshot.

**Intromissão Indesejada**

Sam e Dean entraram no bar. Era uma noite fria. Tinham terminado uma caçada minutos antes e agora queriam uma bebida para relaxarem. Pediram as bebidas e depois das bebidas lhe serem servidas, sentaram-se numa mesa a um canto.

"Bem, mais uma caçada cansativa." queixou-se Dean. "Para variar, podia ter-nos calhado algo simples, mas não, são sempre demónios bastante complicados."

"Se não fossem complicados, não precisavam que fossemos nós a resolver o assunto." respondeu Sam, bebendo um gole da sua bebida.

"Enfim, estou cansado. Vamos terminar as nossas bebidas e ir para o quarto do motel."

"Ok, Dean. Também estou cansado. Precisamos de uma boa noite de sono."

Dean sorriu, um sorriso cheio de significado.

"Sim, precisamos de descansar, mas antes de adormecermos, há coisas mais interessantes para fazer."

Sam bebeu outro gole da sua bebida. Dean era sempre assim. Mas Sam não se importava absolutamente nada. Gostava de Dean assim como ele era. E estavam juntos, como um casal, há quase um ano, mas tudo parecia continuar perfeito. Depois de ultrapassada a fase da negação do amor que sentiam um pelo outro, pelo facto de serem irmãos, acabaram por admitir os sentimentos que sentiam um pelo outro e ficaram juntos. Apesar de tudo, decidiram manter a relação em segredo para os outros, porque não queriam que os olhassem de lado, nem que tentassem interferir na relação deles.

Enquanto os irmãos Winchester tomavam as suas bebidas, duas jovens entraram no bar. A mais alta, Amy Lawrence, tinha longos cabelos loiros e usava roupas bastante decotadas. A outra jovem era mais baixa e usava roupas bem mais discretas, tinha cabelo castanho pelos ombros e chamava-se Lucy Summers.

Amy olhou à sua volta, um olhar perspicaz, vendo os homens que se encontravam no bar e pensando em qual deles iria escolher para seduzir e fazer com pagasse as bebidas que ela e a Lucy iam consumir. Os seus olhos pousaram em Sam e Dean. Sorriu.

"Anda lá Lucy, já sei com quem vamos conviver esta noite." disse ela, caminhando na direcção dos dois rapazes.

Lucy seguiu-a, reticente.

"Amy, não gosto nada disto. Nós podemos muito bem pagar as nossas bebidas. Não me apetece aturar uns chatos durante a noite toda só por causa de umas bebidas..."

Amy virou-se para a encarar.

"Lucy, não é só pelas bebidas. É pela companhia também. E hoje vamos fazer companhia a dois rapazes bastante bonitos. Há-de ser divertido." disse Amy, sorrindo.

Elas chegaram à mesa de Sam e Dean. Amy continuava a sorrir. Avaliou rapidamente os dois. Ambos eram jovens e bonitos, como já tinha reparado, mas estavam vestido com estilos de roupa um pouco diferentes e olhando para eles, vislumbrou rapidamente que um parecia mais tímido e pacato do que o outro. Era sempre mais fácil "atacar" os tímidos e dar-lhes a volta, porque normalmente os que não eram tão tímidos já não caiam tão bem nas jogadas dela.

"Olá. Eu sou a Amy e esta é a Lucy."

Sam e Dean olharam para elas, sem saberem bem o que dizer.

"Vimos que estavam aqui sozinhos e nós também estamos sozinhas." disse Amy. "Pensei que podíamos fazer companhia uns aos outros."

"Hum, nós estávamos quase para ir embora." respondeu Sam.

Amy continuou a sorrir. Já tinha experiência nestas coisas e não era uma desculpa qualquer que a ia demover de ter uma noite divertida com estes rapazes, mesmo que eles não quisessem.

"Oh, não digam isso. Ficam mais um bocadinho a fazer-nos companhia, não ficam?" pediu ela, insinuando-se a Sam.

Sam corou e tossiu um pouco. Dean observava a cena, sem dizer nada. Lucy pensava para consigo mesma, que tinha mesmo de arranjar outras amigas e não sair mais com a Amy.

"B-bem, acho que não faz mal se ficarmos mais alguns minutos." balbuciou Sam.

"Que maravilha!" disse Amy, deliciada. "Lucy, vamos sentar-nos."

Elas pegaram em duas cadeiras que estavam junto da parede e puxaram-nas para a mesa. Sentaram-se as duas entre Sam e Dean. Lucy ficou ao lado de Dean e Amy ao lado de Sam.

"Então, nós já nos apresentámos, mas vocês ainda não nos disseram os vossos nomes." disse Amy, sorrindo para Sam e depois para Dean.

"Eu sou o Sam. E ele é o Dean."

"Prazer em conhecer-vos." disse Amy.

Dean não pareceu muito contente. Cruzou os braços, aborrecido. Lucy percebeu que ele não estava muito contente com a presença delas e teve vontade de fugir dali rapidamente, mas controlou-se.

"Então Sam, andam em viagem? Nunca vos vi por aqui." perguntou Amy, fazendo-se de interessada. Primeiro tinha de pôr Sam à vontade e depois então avançaria mais.

"Sim, estamos a viajar, eu e o Dean. Uma viagem pelo país."

"Estou a ver, isso é interessante." disse ela, fingindo estar interessada no assunto. "Sam, é um nome bonito."

"Achas?" perguntou Sam, atrapalhado.

"Acho. E sabes, eu gosto de pôr alcunhas nas pessoas. Nomes queridos e assim. Hum... que tal, Sammy? Não é uma alcunha querida?" perguntou ela, sorrindo. "Posso chamar-te Sammy? De certeza que nunca ninguém te deve ter chamado isso, mas é querido, não achas?"

"Er... pois, sim." respondeu Sam, atrapalhado.

Sam olhou para Dean. Ele parecia prestes a explodir. Quem é que aquela pensava que era para chamar Sammy a Sam, pensava Dean, furioso. Ele era o único que podia chamar-lhe Sammy! Só ele e mais ninguém!

"Estou a ficar com sede." disse Amy, sorrindo novamente. "Vens comigo buscar umas bebidas, Sammy?"

"Eu... bem, eu e o Dean temos de ir embora."

"Oh, vá lá, vem lá comigo. Depois vão embora, ok?" pediu Amy, aproximando-se mais de Sam. "Sê um querido e vem comigo."

"P-pronto, está bem."

Eles levantaram-se e dirigiram-se ao balcão, deixando Dean e Lucy sentados na mesa, sozinhos. Lucy lançou um olhar a Dean. Ele tinha os olhos postos em Sam e Amy e parecia cada vez mais chateado.

"Peço desculpa pela Amy. Ela é um pouco... metediça e extrovertida demais." disse Lucy, em tom de desculpa. "Mas não faz por mal..."

"Pois, acredito." disse Dean, em tom de ironia. Dean achava que conhecia muito bem o tipo de jovens como a Amy, afinal, ele próprio tinha fama de conquistador e usara várias técnicas de sedução para seduzir algumas jovens, mas isso era dantes, antes dele e Sam começarem a namorar. A partir daí, terminara. Só queria Sam e mais ninguém. E agora, aparecia aquela estúpida loira a atirar-se a Sam! Que descaramento! Se não fosse uma mulher, Dean já lhe tinha dado alguns murros.

"Viemos interromper a vossa conversa, não foi?" perguntou Lucy, não notando o tom de ironia que Dean tinha usado na sua resposta.

"Foi, vieram realmente interromper. E eu e ele já estávamos para ir embora." respondeu Dean, que continuava a olhar para Sam e Amy.

Um minuto depois, Sam e Amy regressaram com quatro bebidas na mão.

"Convenci o Sammy a tomar mais uma bebida e ficar aqui mais um pouco. Aqui têm as vossas bebidas, Lucy e... hum, como é que te chamavas?"

"Dean." respondeu ele, friamente. "E eu não gosto de alcunhas queridas ou lá como lhes chamas."

Amy olhou-o atentamente. Ele não gostava da presença dela ali. Paciência, pelo menos já tinha conseguido uma bebida de graça, pois tinha sido Sam que pagara.

"Dean, também não precisas de falar com ela assim." disse Sam, aborrecido.

Afinal de contas, Dean tinha dito que não gostava de alcunhas, mas apressara-se a colocar a alcunha de Sammy a Sam há já bastante tempo. No início Sam detestava, mas depois foi-se habituando e agora até gostava que Dean lhe chamasse Sammy, pois normalmente só o fazia em situações especiais, principalmente quando queria alguma coisa ou queria demonstrar algum sentimento a Sam.

E agora, Dean parecia aborrecido. Sam sorriu interiormente. Dean estava com ciúmes! Sam tinha-se sentido um bocadinho intimidado por Amy, mas nem por um segundo lhe passara pela cabeça ter alguma coisa com ela. Ele era completamente fiel a Dean e não havia espaço para olhar para outras pessoas. Mas era engraçado ver Dean com ciúmes.

"Vamos beber as nossas bebidas e vamos embora." disse Dean, bebendo metade da sua bebida num trago. "Amanhã temos de acordar cedo."

"Mas amanhã é Domingo." disse Amy. "Têm alguma coisa especial para fazer?"

"Vamos embora da cidade." respondeu Dean. "Já estava na hora."

"Oh, mas isso é uma pena." disse Amy, aproximando-se de Sam. "Acho que nos íamos dar muito bem, Sammy."

Lucy olhou para Amy. Ela estava praticamente em cima de Sam e Sam parecia atrapalhado com a situação. Passaram-se alguns minutos, todos tinham terminado as suas bebidas e Dean tinha insistido em irem embora, mas Amy tinha-se agarrado firmemente ao braço de Sam e insistido para ficarem a conversar mais um pouco. E nesse intervalo, mais bebidas foram compradas.

"E eu disse à Lucy que tinha de sair mais de casa. Não pode ficar sempre em casa a ler e a ver televisão. Faz-lhe bem sair, não é Lucy?"

"Faz." respondeu ela, mecanicamente. Na realidade, ela desejava voltar para casa rapidamente e esquecer aquela noite.

"Enfim, eu gosto muito de sair. É bom para esquecer os problemas. Eu sou uma pessoa que acumula muita tensão." disse ela, virando-se para Sam e agarrando-lhe as mãos. "Tens umas mãos bonitas. Aposto que fazes boas massagens. E eu estou mesmo a precisar de uma. Não te importas, pois não?"

Sam, Dean e Lucy ficaram a olhar para Amy e para o seu descaramento. Mas ela era convincente. Pôs as mãos de Sam nas suas costas.

"Vá, faz-me lá uma massagem, Sammy."

Sam engoliu em seco e começou a massajar as costas de Amy. Lucy estava a pensar que era bom que houvesse ali um buraco onde se esconder. Amy era mesmo maluca! Onde é que já se viu, pedir uma massagem a um estranho que tinha conhecido minutos antes? Por seu lado, Dean manteve-se de braços cruzados. Estava determinado em não dizer nada. Aquilo não o ia afectar. Ela estava a atirar-se a Sam, era verdade, mas Dean não ia ceder e fazer uma cena de ciúmes ou algo do género. Ele não era assim. Sam talvez tivesse uma atitude dessas, mas Dean não. Ele iria aguentar aquilo, mesmo que tivesse vontade de matar Amy naquele momento.

A massagem durou até Amy decidir que Sam já podia parar. Por essa altura, Dean levantou-se.

"Temos de ir, Sam."

"Oh, fiquem mais um pouco." pediu Amy. "Podíamos divertir-nos tanto! Conheço uma discoteca óptima aqui perto."

"Não pode ser. Amanhã temos de nos levantar cedo." disse Dean, numa voz decidida e cortante. "Vamos, Sam."

Sam levantou-se.

"Tenho de ir. Prazer em conhecer-te Amy. Hum, a ti também, Lucy."

"O prazer foi todo meu." disse Amy, aproximando-se e dando um beijo na bochecha de Sam. "Onde é que vocês estão hospedados?"

"No Motel Black Rose." respondeu Sam.

"Pois, mas isso não importa. Amanhã já não vamos cá estar. Adeus." disse Dean, afastando-se.

Sam encolheu os ombros e seguiu-o. Quando eles saíram do bar, Lucy encarou Amy.

"Amy, tu és maluca! Credo, estavas quase a sufocar o rapaz com tantas investidas."

"Eu sei. E ele todo atrapalhado." disse ela, rindo-se. "Os rapazes tímidos são o máximo."

"Vá lá, pelo menos vai-se embora amanhã. Já não o voltas a ver, para bem dele."

"Não o volto a ver? Podes crer que vou voltar a vê-lo." disse Amy, determinada. "Sabes, primeiro era pelas bebidas e pela companhia, mas agora estou interessada. Quero aquele Sammy para mim."

"Amy, tu estás maluca! Ele vai-se embora amanhã."

"Até pode ir. Mas antes disso, podemos divertir-nos um pouco. Amanhã, não me escapa." disse ela, sorrindo.

Sam e Dean regressaram ao motel. Não trocaram uma palavra durante o caminho até lá. Quando entraram no seu quarto, Sam achou que mais valia ser ele a dizer alguma coisa, porque Dean parecia que não lhe ia dirigir a palavra, pelo menos nas próximas horas.

"Dean, estás zangado?"

Dean olhou para Sam e depois desviou o olhar. Não respondeu.

"Vá lá Dean, não precisas de ficar assim."

Dean voltou a olhar para Sam. Cruzou os braços, aborrecido.

"Assim como? Eu não tenho nada. Estou perfeitamente bem."

"Acho que estás com ciúmes." disse Sam, abanando a cabeça.

"Ciúmes? Eu? Deves estar a brincar. Eu não tenho ciúmes."

"Olha que não é o que parece. É por causa da Amy, não é?"

Dean respirou fundo.

"Olha, eu não tenho ciúmes, ouviste? Ciúmes nenhuns! Mas não gostei que ela se estivesse a atirar a ti descaradamente. E ainda por cima, tu ias na conversa dela!" disse ele, quase gritando.

"Dean, eu estava só a ser simpático, mais nada..."

"Ah, a ser simpático… quer dizer que agora vais fazer massagens a toda a gente é? Vais ser simpático com todos e distribuir massagens por todas as pessoas que encontrares na rua?" perguntou Dean, furioso.

"Não, claro que não. Ela apanhou-me de surpresa e... não tive maneira de recusar."

"Ah não? Pois a mim pareceu-me que podias ter dito que não fazias a massagem e pronto."

"E porque é que tu não intervieste então?" perguntou Sam, também ele começando a ficar aborrecido. "Se não gostavas que ela se atirasse a mim, dissesses alguma coisa!"

"O que querias que eu fizesse? Que gritasse com ela? Que armasse um escândalo? Que lhe batesse? Juro que me apeteceu dar-lhes uns murros valentes, mas controlei-me. Além disso, eu estive a insistir para virmos embora, tu é que não querias vir. E agora vou-me deitar que estou cansado."

Dean dirigiu-se à sua cama e deitou-se. O quarto tinha duas camas. Sam aproximou-se.

"Dean, não devemos ficar zangados um com o outro..."

"Vai dormir, Sam." disse Dean, numa voz fria.

Sam encolheu os ombros. Costumavam dormir juntos, mas parecia que esta noite era melhor cada um dormir na sua cama. Alguns segundos depois, Sam já estava deitado debaixo dos lençóis da sua cama. Dean estava deitado na cama ao lado, mas com a cara virada para o outro lado, para Sam não ver se ele estava acordado ou a dormir.

"Dean, sei que não queres falar mais disto, mas... pronto, tens razão. Eu não devia ter deixado que ela se atirasse tanto a mim. Mas pensei que não havia mal... bom, a parte da massagem até foi um bocado embaraçosa, mas tu sabes como eu sou, tenho dificuldade em recusar as coisas. Mas Dean, tu sabes que te amo, não sabes?"

A pergunta flutuou no ar. Sam não esperava ouvir uma resposta e não ouviu mesmo.

"Pronto, amanhã falamos melhor. Mas lembra-te, tu é que és a pessoa que eu amo, não a Amy. E mais uma vez, desculpa."

Passados uns minutos, Sam tinha adormecido. Dean continuava acordado. Não conseguia dormir. Ele e Sam gostavam um do outro. Era um facto. Mas porque é que aquela loira intrometida tinha aparecido para os destabilizar? Bolas, preferia ter de enfrentar cem demónios a ter de se zangar com Sam. E ele tinha pedido desculpa... bom, amanhã logo resolveriam as coisas.

A noite passou rapidamente. Dean dormiu pouco, até porque mesmo dormindo a imagem de Amy parecia persegui-lo e atormentá-lo nos seus sonhos, ou melhor, pesadelos. Eram oito da manhã quando Dean se levantou e foi tomar um duche. Sam acordou pouco depois. Ficou deitado na cama, pensativo. Quando Dean saiu do banho, Sam esperava por ele.

"Bom dia, Dean." disse ele, esperançoso que Dean lhes desse os bons dias e que já tivesse esquecido a história da noite anterior.

"Bom dia." respondeu Dean, de uma maneira rápida.

Sam encolheu os ombros. Era melhor do que nada. Dean começou a vestir-se e depois lançou um olhar a Sam.

"Então, vais ficar aqui a ver-me vestir, é?"

"Porque não? Não é como se nunca te tivesse visto a vestir ou mesmo completamente nu, Dean." respondeu Sam. "Dean, sobre ontem..."

"Não quero falar mais disso." respondeu Dean, cortando a palavra a Sam. "Está esquecido, ok?"

"Não parece. Continuas a agir de forma fria comigo."

Dean aproximou-se da cama de Sam e, num movimento rápido, beijou-o. Ficaram assim por uns segundos e depois separaram-se.

"Está melhor assim?"

"Muito melhor." respondeu Sam, sorrindo.

"Então vá, despacha-te e vai tomar um duche. Depois tomamos o pequeno-almoço e deixamos a cidade."

Sam apressou-se a tomar um duche e mudar de roupa.

"Estou pronto."

"Ok Sammy, vamos lá tomar o pequeno-almoço." disse Dean.

Encaminharam-se para a porta e depois Dean parou subitamente.

"O que foi, Dean?"

"Só mais uma coisa sobre o assunto de ontem. Depois prometo que não falo mais nisso." disse ele. Sam acenou com a cabeça. "Primeiro, estás proibido de deixar mais alguém andar a atirar-se a ti descaradamente... bom, a não ser que seja para obtermos informação de alguma pessoa, sobre algum demónio que tenhamos que caçar, mas só nessa situação."

"Certo. E o mesmo é válido para ti."

"Obviamente. E segundo, eu sou o único que te pode chamar Sammy!"

Sam sorriu. Dean estava com tantos ciúmes e não queria admitir. Tudo bem, não havia problema. Sam sabia que Dean tinha ciúmes e, até certo ponto, era bom sinal.

Quando Sam e Dean saíram do quarto, estavam sorridentes. Estavam novamente bem, o trabalho que tinham para fazer na cidade estava concluído e iriam partir. Mas segundos depois, a felicidade evaporou-se. Amy e Lucy estavam no parque de estacionamento e mal os viram sair do quarto, aproximaram-se.

"Sammy! Dean! Olá!" disse Amy, sorridente, abraçando Sam. Não fez questão de abraçar Dean. Lucy esboçou um pequeno sorriso aos dois, um sorriso atrapalhado.

"O que estás a fazer aqui?" perguntou Sam, surpreendido.

"Ora, iam embora hoje e eu decidi vir despedir-me. Como sabia onde estavam hospedados, vim cá. Perguntei na recepção e disseram-me que ainda não tinham saído, por isso esperei. Ah, eu e a Lucy, mas ela foi praticamente arrastada por mim para aqui."

Nem Sam, nem Dean tiveram dúvidas que a pobre Lucy preferia não ter de estar presente ali.

"Então, já tomaram o pequeno-almoço?"

"Na verdade, não." respondeu Sam.

"Ele está a brincar." disse Dean, com um sorriso falso. "Claro que já tomámos. Aliás, estávamos mesmo de saída. Vamos embora neste preciso momento."

Sam percebeu a ideia. Tinham de se livrar das duas jovens o mais rápido possível. Tomariam o pequeno-almoço noutro lugar.

"Oh, que pena que vão já embora." disse Amy. "Gostava de vos ter conhecido melhor."

Por esta altura, Dean estava a pôr no Impala as mochilas que Sam e ele tinham levado para o quarto. Faltava só pagar a conta da estadia e deixar a chave na recepção e podiam ir embora.

"Vamos pagar a conta, Sam." disse Dean.

Sam preparou-se para o acompanhar, mas Amy barrou-lhe o caminho.

"Oh, eu gostava imenso de ficar aqui a conversar com o Sammy enquanto tu vais pagar a conta. Não te importas, pois não?"

Dean estava preparado para responder que não, mas pensou que não valia a pena. Afinal, ia só demorar uns minutos e depois ia livrar-se, finalmente, da estúpida da Amy.

"Lucy, acompanha o Dean." disse Amy, como se fosse uma ordem e Lucy foi atrás de Dean até à recepção. "Sammy, temos tanta coisa para falar."

Na recepção, Dean tentava pagar a conta e voltar para ao pé de Sam o mais rápido possível. Mas um problema no sistema de pagamento com cartões estava a atrasar as coisas.

"Há um problema nas linhas. Aguarde um momento que daqui a pouco já deve dar para fazer o pagamento." disse a recepcionista. Depois afastou-se para ir atender outro cliente.

Lucy sentia-se extremamente desconfortável por estar ali. Bolas, a Amy conseguia sempre convencê-la, ou melhor, obrigá-la a fazer o que ela queria. Ela estava ali apenas por uma questão estratégica. Amy tinha falado com ela e planeado que, mal ela conseguisse um momento a sós com Sam, Lucy devia empatar Dean o maior tempo possível.

"Hum... o dia está bom hoje, não está?"

Lucy amaldiçoou-se a ela própria. Mas que raio de pergunta lhe tinha ocorrido... uma pergunta sobre o tempo... sinceramente, que falta de imaginação. Mas tinha sido a única pergunta que lhe ocorrera.

"Está um dia normal." respondeu Dean, impaciente.

Lucy ficou mais nervosa. Não sabia o que perguntar ou dizer para empatar Dean. Ela não era descarada, nem bonita como a Amy. Os homens não perdiam muito tempo a falar ou olhar para ela.

"Então, hum, tu e o Sam, são amigos?"

"Mais do que isso." respondeu Dean. Na noite anterior tinha ocultado o facto de que ele e Sam eram um casal. Grande erro. Se ele tivesse logo anunciado o facto às duas jovens, não teriam tido problemas, pensava ele. A Amy ter-se-ia logo afastado. Mas agora, não havia motivo para esconder a relação, afinal iam partir e nunca mais, esperava ele, teriam de voltar àquela cidade e encontrar Amy ou Lucy. "Somos namorados."

Lucy abriu os olhos de espanto.

"D-desculpa, o que é que disseste?"

"Disse que eu e o Sam somos namorados."

"M-mas isso é mesmo verdade?" perguntou Lucy, atrapalhada.

"É verdade, sim."

"Mas ainda ontem… porque é que não disseram nada? Não viram logo que a Amy se estava a atirar ao Sam?"

"Foi um erro, mas não importa agora."

Lucy parecia preocupada.

"Olha Dean, eu vou contar-te o que sei e pronto. Eu não sou como a Amy, ela é que me obrigou. Ela queria que eu viesse com ela, porque ela queria estar sozinha com o Sam e... bem... ela quer fazer sexo com ele, é isso. E ela queria que eu te distraísse o maior tempo possível, porque viu que tu não tinhas gostado nada dela e podias interferir." disse Lucy, atrapalhada. "E se eu estivesse na tua situação, também não gostaria nada da Amy... aliás, eu tenho é mesmo de deixar de sair com ela!"

Dean não estava nada preocupado com o facto de Lucy continuar a sair ou não com a Amy, estava era preocupado com o que Amy iria tentar fazer. Saiu a correr da recepção. Lucy foi atrás dele.

Chegaram perto do Impala, mas Amy e Sam já não estavam lá.

"Mas onde raio se meteram eles?" perguntou Dean, furioso.

Ele começou a percorrer o edifício e encontrou Amy e Dean junto a uma parede. Amy estava a tentar beijar Sam, enquanto ele a tentava controlar. Lucy, que continuava a seguir Dean, também viu a cena.

"Pára Amy! Não quero nada contigo." disse Sam, exasperado.

"Sammy, não sejas assim. Vais gostar." disse Amy, numa voz sedutora.

E depois, aconteceu tudo muito depressa. Dean aproximou-se rapidamente, agarrou Amy pelos ombros, afastou-a de Sam e logo de seguida, deu-lhe uma valente estalada na face. Amy cambaleou um pouco para trás, atordoada.

"Dean, graças a Deus." disse Sam, aliviado. "Ela disse que tinha uma surpresa para me mostrar aqui e eu vim com ela..."

"Pois, grande surpresa." disse Dean, franzindo o sobrolho. "Tu às vezes, és mesmo ingénuo, Sam."

Amy aproximou-se de Dean, furiosa.

"Olha lá, mas o que é isto? Como te atreves a bater-me?"

"Bati e batia outra vez." disse Dean, encarando-a. "Aliás, o que me apetecia, era dar-te uns murros."

"Mas qual é o teu problema? Não podes deixar que o teu amigo tenha uma namorada ou quê?"

"Não, não posso." respondeu Dean. "Porque isso iria interferir numa relação. Sabes, é que ele já é comprometido. Comigo."

Amy arregalou os olhos, tal como Lucy tinha feito, segundos antes.

"O quê? Vocês? Vocês os dois? Deves estar a brincar! Não acredito nisso!" gritou ela, furiosa.

"Ok, então eu provo-to."

Dean aproximou-se de Sam e beijou-o. Dean entrelaçou os braços à volta do pescoço de Sam e aproximou-o mais de si. Amy parecia ainda mais atordoada do que quando tinha levado a estalada. Lucy estava a corar violentamente.

Segundos depois, Dean e Sam quebraram o beijo. Com um olhar sarcástico, Dean virou-se para Amy.

"Então, já acreditas?"

"Vocês são... doentes! Que nervos! Vamos embora daqui, Lucy!"

Amy saiu dali a correr. Lucy encolheu os ombros.

"Desculpem por tudo." disse ela, envergonhada.

"Não é culpa tua." respondeu Sam.

Lucy virou costas e começou a afastar-se.

"Ei, Lucy, obrigado por me teres contado o que a Amy tinha planeado." gritou Dean. Lucy virou-se para olhar para ele. "E tens razão, tens de deixar de andar com a Amy. Arranja outras amigas."

Lucy sorriu-lhe e foi-se embora. Sim, ela não tornaria a sair com Amy. Mais valia ficar em casa sozinha a ler um bom livro ou a ver televisão. Como dizia o dito, mais vale só do que mal acompanhada.

Sam olhou para Dean, sorrindo.

"Estavas mesmo a querer bater na Amy, não estavas?"

"Eu? Hum... talvez. Mas ela mereceu." disse Dean, sorrindo.

"Lá isso mereceu. Vamos tomar o pequeno-almoço?"

"Vamos."

Dean e Sam tomaram o pequeno-almoço, pagaram a conta do motel, deixaram a chave do quarto na recepção e partiram no Impala. Já feitos à estrada, Dean virou-se para Sam.

"Espero nunca mais ver a Amy."

"Pois, eu espero o mesmo, Dean."

"E já agora, tu nunca me fizeste uma massagem." queixou-se Dean. "Uma simples estranha, parva e atiradiça, teve direito a uma massagem antes de mim."

Sam sorriu-lhe.

"Dean, eu faço-te uma massagem quando quiseres."

"Uma? Só uma?"

"Ok, eu faço-te as massagens que quiseres." respondeu Sam, encolhendo os ombros.

"Ah, assim está melhor." disse Dean. "Mas mesmo assim, só massagens... não achas que eu mereço mais do que isso?"

Sam sorriu.

"Tu és um aproveitador, Dean. Pronto, eu faço tudo o que tu quiseres. Satisfeito?"

"Muito." disse Dean, sorrindo. "E já estou aqui a ter umas ideias..."

Sam sorriu. Dean estava com ideias e não podia ser coisa boa. Mas não havia problema. Sam gostava das ideias de Dean, porque elas acabavam sempre por ser ideias que, quando postas em prática, satisfaziam tanto um como o outro. E Sam estaria disposto a fazer qualquer coisa que Dean pedisse. Afinal, o que é que não se faz pela pessoa que se ama, não é?


End file.
